


No Smooth Transition

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Background Poly, M/M, Multi, OT6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Pitch falls for Jack and decides he wants him badly enough to at least become a bit more of a neutral party instead of the big bad so he might have a chance. He proceeds to ‘court’ Jack (maybe with presents and stuff?)Totally up to filler whether or not Jack knows what he’s doing, whether or not they get together in the end (though it’d make me a happy prompter if they did), whether or not there’s sex, etc. I don’t care.Bonus for Pitch being woefully fail-y at it, at least at first."Jack has recently gotten a few confusing presents. He asks the other Guardians about them.(I know the original post was for blackice. I know. But I really really like baffled Jack and Pitch being bad at returning to the OT+.)
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41
Collections: Blackice Short Fics, RotG Polyamory Fics





	No Smooth Transition

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 11/26/2014.

“So no one’s seen anything of Pitch this month?” Tooth asked, pouring herself another cup of tea. It was the first thing anyone had said in several minutes, and more to justify the “meeting” continuing a while longer. Bringing up Pitch meant that they could all pretend that sitting around and drinking tea in companionable quiet at the Tooth Palace was somehow intrinsically related to their duties.  
  
“Not a thing,” North said. “But–well, is November. Pitch would have to do even more than black sand on the globe to get me to notice anything now.”  
  
“If you need to leave,” Tooth began, but North waved his hand.  
  
“We have talked before, yes? I have goals for toys, and goals for time spent with friends.”  
  
“The true meaning of Christmas,” Bunny commented, stretching out on one of the large pillows that served for chairs in the palace. “I haven’t seen anything of Pitch either,” he went on, “and before you say anything, Jack, I have been leaving the Warren, even though the weather is, as I know you know, absolutely terrible throughout the whole northern hemisphere.”  
  
“Wasn’t going to say anything. I’m being naughty and sleeping through the meeting,” Jack said.  
  
Though his speech showed he wasn’t quite asleep, he did look as though he was very close to it. He rested his head in Sandy’s lap, while Sandy braided his hair with dreamsand flowers. Bobbing in an unfelt wind, they weren’t fully fledged dreams, but they would have put a human to sleep instantly. As it was, they did have a tendency to lower inhibitions and loosen the tongue, and Jack was the only one of the Guardians who would let Sandy play with their hair like that at ordinary meetings.  
  
Bunny shook his head. He couldn’t blame Sandy at all, but Jack was going to have to get a better understanding of the Guardians and their past, soon. “So, either of you two seen Pitch around?"   
  
Sandy shook his head, then, letting a flower dissolve into dust, tilted his hand back and forth. _Maybe. Signs of things Pitch could do. Not many signs of the Boogeyman._  
  
"So Pitch doesn’t always have to be the Boogeyman?” Jack asked.  
  
“Not like what you saw when you became a Guardian,” Tooth said. “He’ll still always insist that there needs to be fear, and he’ll still always be kind of an ass…”  
  
Sandy smiled a little and Tooth shot him a look.  
  
“But,” she continued, “sometimes he’s just the Boogeyman, the thing under the bed, etc. When he’s an imaginary monster, he doesn’t hurt kids and he’s not our enemy.”  
  
“Oh,” Jack said, as Sandy turned his head to braid in another dreamsand flower, “that’s good. I bet he’s kind of fun to be around when he’s not trying to kill everyone.”  
  
“What makes you say that?” Bunny asked. “Seems to me like he’d be pretty insufferable.”  
  
“You’re pretty insufferable,” Jack said with a yawn, “and I still like hanging out with you.”  
  
Bunny rolled his eyes, but it was clear to the others that there was no real rancor in the expression.  
  
“Anyway,” Jack went on, “I haven’t seen anything that was obviously Pitch, either. I have seen some strange things, though. And I wanted to ask you about them, North, because I think they have to do with me, and my new believers.”  
  
“You could ask any of us about that,” North said, though he looked pleased that Jack would come to him for advice.  
  
“If it was just that, yeah.” Jack turned as much as he could to look directly at North. “But I think these are presents. And you’re kind of the expert on those.”  
  
“Well, tell us all about them, Jack. I will see what I think.”  
  
“Okay,” said Jack, still not bothering to get up or move away from Sandy. “I didn’t start noticing it until I was flying high over some deserted areas on a clear night. But once I did, I couldn’t stop noticing it. In forests, the trees were losing their leaves so that they looked like giant, dark, frost patterns from above. On beaches, really far from any easy path, the sand had been overturned or shaped into frost patterns, too. Weirdest of all, I once saw a crowd get startled by something, and their first reactions moved all of them into a frost pattern. I’ve never seen anything like it.”  
  
Sandy pressed his hands together and a little heart appeared over his head.  
  
“What? Sandy, no, that’s not romantic at all, it’s incredibly vague and sort of creepy. Especially that last one! He’d have to have been really close to know Jack could see, and he doesn’t come and say anything?” Bunny tapped his foot on the ground, annoyed.  
  
“It does seem a little odd, since none of us have seen anything remotely similar,” Tooth said.  
  
“Wait!” Jack struggled upright on his pillow. “Why would it be romantic? Who’s watching me? Why should you be seeing the same things?”  
  
“Of course it is vague,” North said to Bunny. “And of course it is just Jack–not only after last Easter does this make sense, but we would all do same except for agreement to be patient. Jack is new and very special.”  
  
“Thanks? I really think I’m missing something though."   
  
Sandy tapped him on the shoulder and, once he had his attention, showed him Pitch sending a little heart towards a snowflake.   
  
"Really?” Jack looked around at the others, finding some worry and annoyance, but no disbelief. “Uh, well, I think that’s flattering, but Pitch is…”  
  
Sandy filled the silence with some images that made Bunny snort. “Tall, dark, and handsome? Come on, Sandy, he’s not back yet. And you should make him beg before you say anything like that. He did shoot you.” More signs from Sandy. “Damn straight,” Bunny said. “A little shapeshifting won’t make up for–”  
  
“Guys!” Tooth interrupted. “Jack’s really confused.”  
  
Jack grinned nervously after glancing at Sandy. “I just don’t want to step on anyone’s toes, or anything. And I feel like there’s a whole lot of immortal history here that I really haven’t caught up on.”  
  
“Enough to fill many books,” North agreed.  
  
“Great.” Jack shook his head. “But the thing is, while I’m glad to know who’s behind these things and that it doesn’t worry all of you, I’m not really thrilled about it. I mean, it would be great if Pitch wasn’t totally evil, but I don’t really want him to be in love with me. I never considered it until now, no matter how Sandy describes him.” He ran his hand over his face and looked at Sandy again, who only shrugged. “To be honest, I–” He looked down at the ground, a blush spreading across his cheeks. “I’d be much more likely to get involved with any of you, rather than Pitch.”  
  
No one protested, but even Sandy squeezing his hand couldn’t make him look up.  
  
“Well, Jack–if Pitch ever talks to you, you can tell him that. See what he says,” North said.  
  
“Well–okay.” Jack looked thoughtful. “It might be kind of fun to fight him if he got mad, with no kids on the line.”  
  
“That is the spirit!” North grinned, while Bunny only shook his head.  
  
“I suppose it was too much to ask for a smooth transition, wasn’t it?” he asked.  
  
“For Jack?” North smiled, and Jack smiled back, still certain he was missing something. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and comments from Tumblr:
> 
> #North please think your statement through#do you want Jack to find out about the OT+ from Pitch?
> 
> gretchensinister reblogged this from miss-evening and added:  
> Hi there! OT+ is a term and tag I use to refer to a polyship including all the Guardians. I use the + rather than a specific number because I wanted the tag to apply to situations including
> 
> big four and Jack  
> big four and Pitch (before Jack was around)  
> All movie Guardians, including Jack, and Pitch  
> All movie Guardians, Pitch, and Katherine and Nightlight from the books, now settled into adult forms as Guardians  
> In this story, as in various other unrelated stories with the OT+, the idea is that the big four and Pitch were in a relationship some time in the past, then there was *some horrible event* and Pitch broke up with them and they all drifted apart. 
> 
> Jack brings them back in contact with each other (and the Guardian oath at the end of the movie was ALSO totally a marriage vow). But the big four know they need to kind of be delicate about this subject because it would probably be a bit overwhelming for Jack and also they are just learning how to be with each other again.
> 
> Sometimes, Jack is the person who is likely to bring Pitch back into the OT+, because he has less baggage/history with him.
> 
> #this is also my main mode of blackice shipping sorry
> 
> miss-evening reblogged this from gretchensinister and added:  
> Bwuaaaaaaaaah! This was so sweet! Poor Pitch, Jack not seeming to like him back. I thought those gifts were beautiful. And kudos for the Guardians not getting mad finding out Pitch is trying to make Jack notice him, since he’s supposed to be the bad guy and their enemy and all.~
> 
> One question though; what does OT+ mean?...
> 
> only-1-a reblogged this from gretchensinister and added:  
> Haha! I love Sandy playing with little dream sand shapes in Jack’s hair. This is incredibly cute. I also enjoy how you ended it. Usually I’m all over my OTP but this is a good portrayal of responding to unrequited feelings. Great work!
> 
> tejoxys said: I love this dynamic so much. Also oh no, people decorating each other’s hair <3
> 
> bowlingforgerbils said: Aww, poor Pitch, trying to be romantic and just coming off as creepy. I love the OT+ AU.


End file.
